The Dream
by xxxFanxxx30
Summary: What happens when Roxy, Laura, and Katie are discovered? What will happen? Why is this story called a dream? You'll see :D
1. What? Bleach is real?

Roxy shook with excitement. She was going to meet her favorite author, Waru Dheir. He wrote the book, "A Cat's Dream: Another World" (A/N: hint, story "a cats dream" aint real...made it up :D)

Roxy stepped closer, the line was moving quickly. She had long brown hair with natural highlights. Her eyes had green and blue in swirly patterns. She was 12 years old. Katie stood next to her, she was annoyed, so she bought a popsicle while roxy was waiting. Katie was 15 years old. She has short brown hair and glasses. She was very tall, about a foot taller than roxy. "Omg! Omg! Almost there!"

"Roxy, he's just a stupid author, you like that book so much because it is based on...cats!" She licked her popsicle.

Roxy shook her head, unapprovingly. "actually katie, its not just that! it has another world in it! like...bleach!"

Katie snickered. "well roxy, I bet next thing you'll do is fall in love with him!"

"actually, CHECK!" Roxy laughed, and katie sighed, unfazed by her joke.

"whats up with you katie...your acting like...hmm..." Roxy thought for a moment.. "ahh! your acting like...Ulquiorra Sniffer!"

Katie growled. "its Ulquiorra Schifer!"

Roxy laughed louder, while katie's popsicle dropped, making them both laugh.

"NEXT"

Roxy stepped closer in the line. "well, thats three people less :D"

"thats because Waru is not a great author, otherwise, the line would be longer..." She snickered teasingly, but Roxy shook her head.

"Actually, we are the last people, and its been a pretty long line.."

Katie faceplamed herself. "I give up, your not worth fighting with..." Sigh.

The two girls silently stepped closer. Next thing ya know, they were in the front already. The man had raven black hair, silvery-grey eyes, and a tired/bored expression as he stamped repeating books.

"hello! I love your book! It was great!"

The man sighed. "doesnt everyone in this line?"

Katie suppressed a loud laugh, but roxy tilted her head mockingly. "But we're the last..."

"I know that! Im not stupid!"

"or are you?" Katie snickered, not able to hold it in, roxy laughed too.

Waru stood up, stretching. "well, you two stupid girls bought my book, and are in the line..."

Both girls stopped laughing, and suddenly, the air got warmer..not that it already was.

"katie...stop blasting the poor air!"

The man looked at them with a confused/suspicious look, and slowly pulled out his cellphone. "excuse me girls for a moment..." He dialed a few numbers on his phone, turning around.

Katie was sure a vein popped. "who does he think he is!"

"a stupid author, like you said" Roxy said matter-o'-factly.

They both strained to listen to what the tall author was saying on the phone. "excuse me, may I please speak with Hitsugaya Taichou?"

Both girls's eyes widened, looking at each other, Roxy took a step forward suspiciously. "shouldnt we look for Laura?"

"laura...s-sure!"

The man was still talking on the phone, and the girls took off quietly, before darting away...

"Laura! Laura!"

"what?"

"guess what! guess what!" Roxy yelled.

"quiet down roxy!" Katie shook her head disapprovingly.

"well?" Laura looked at them confuzzled. She had long red hair, and chocolate brown eyes.

Roxy panted from running all the way to their hide out, which they three formed because they were orphans..."Bleach! its...Real!"

* * *

Sorry, like i always say, my stories are childish ^^  
Characters belong to: xxxFanxxx30, Yougotink, Lalafala  
Thanks ^^


	2. Captured

Roxy jumped up and down, all too excited and creeped out.

"How is it bleach is always...real?" Laura sighed dramatically.

Roxy stopped jumping, but was still excited. "Its real this time! Even Katie was there this time!"

"Isnt she always? your too young to go outside in the complicated world by yourself anyways!"

Roxy snickered. "Oh really? look whos talking! Your only one years older than me!"

Laura, 13 years old, only 2 years younger than katie, sighed again. "omg, calm down roxy!"

Roxy laughed. "and guess what?"

Katie and Laura spoke at the same time. "What?"

Roxy snickered. "Im going back to see if its real!"

"oh no you don't! Cause Im not going!" Katie crossed her arms, now looking at Laura.

"well...either way-" Laura stopped as she and Katie discovered Roxy was gone. "erk! she always seemed likie the adventurous one.."

"CRAP! I told her know!" Yelled katie, exasperated, whom ran after roxy, followed by Laura.

***Meanwhile***

Waru sighed, rubbing his temples. "I said they were right here!"

Beside him was a small boy, white, spky hair, blue-green eyes, about 4'4, and seemed to look like a elementry student. "I don't care! At least tell me what the two look like!" He tried to seem calm, but was slightly frustrated.

Waru was about to start, when he saw peeping eyes behind a wall. "there?"

The small taichou growled. "What do you mean 'there' !"

Waru walked forward, only to be stopped by the taichou. "well!" His voice was demanding and angry.

Behind Roxy, who was peeking, wide eyed at the small taichou, was katie and Laura, who crashed into Roxy, making a 'dog pile'. "owww..." Laura complained, but roxy hissed quietly, "shhhhh!"

The small taichou turned. "those two? three?"

Waru nodded frantically. "yes taichou!"

The small taichou walked towards the three girls, who struggled to get to their feet. He was wearing a gigai. He wore a green shirt and purple shorts. Laura couldnt stop laughing.

"What are you laughing at, girl?" The small taichou demanded.

"y-you! ahahahahahahahahaha XD"

The small taichou sighed, pulling the three girls up to their feet, Waru helping. The small taichou held Katie's and Laura's wrists firmly. Waru held Roxy's firmly.

"well" The small taichou started. "You three are going to have to answer a few questions...no acceptions!"

"why do we have to huh?" Katie growled, unhappy where this was going.

"We'll just have to see about that..." A small smirk plastered against the small taichou's face.

* * *

oooooh...creepy O.O  
well, thanks for reading ^^

Ja Bai Bai :D


	3. Laughter and Nicknames

Roxy, Katie, and Laura struggled in the older/ stronger men.

"LET US GO YOU IDIOT!"

"roxy! shut up!"

"nah~"

The small taichou stared at the three, obviously thinking.

Waru fidgeted slightly. "taichou...this one...is kinda bothering me.." He looked down at roxy, who was already biting his arm.

The small taichou looked at katie and laura. "just lock her into the apartment we're staying in...same for these two...im gonna go to mayuri for shots and advice..."

Laura squirmed. "What! How dare- RAPERS!"

Katie couldnt hold in her laugh. "Laura...theyre not rapers..."

Roxy agreed. "Yah! theyre actually Rapers/Kidnappers/Perverts/Pre-schoolers!"

Katie could of sworn she spotted a vein pop on Toshiro's forehead.

"Actually waru, take them NOW!"

Waru sighed, looking at the three..."ok!"

The small taichou vglanced at katie, and noticed something familiar..."What are your names you three?"

Before Katie and Laura could answer, roxy shouted, "Im Billy-Bob, she's Kester-Lob, and she..." Pointing to Katie..." Is Ned..."

Waru shook his head. "those are partially guy names!"

"yah! and!" Roxy pointed out. "we're orphans after all..."

The small taichou thought for a minute. "fine...take billy-bob and kester-lob to the apartment for now Waru..."

Katie, Laura, and Roxy had a fit of giggles...

Waru nodded, quite annoyed, he grabbed laura's wrist, and flashstepped to the apartment...

"Wow! Even fleas can do that!" Roxy exclaimed, making Laura crack up.

Waru looked at the two, confused. "what?"

Roxy stared at him. "Fleas...fleas can flashstep..."

"oooh...- Wait! how do you know what flashstep is!"

Laura and Roxy smirked...

***Meanwhile***

"You...Ned...something is familiar about you..."

Katie laughed. "My name ain't Ned!"

The small taichou nodded. "I figured...may your name be...Katie?"

Katie's eyes widened. 'How does he know my name?' She thought.

The small taichou snickered. "Very well, that explains it..."

* * *

Thanks for Reading ^^  
Ketu is my character! Rawr!  
Dont worry, one day, you'll know who Ketu is ;)  
Hope you enjoyed :D


	4. Games and Movies

Roxy smirked. "duck duck goose!" She ran around the 'circle' as Laura chased after her. Waru watched with slight interest.

***Meanwhile***

"You see...me and Roxy then found Laura! and thats practically it!"

The small taichou frowned. "You skipped much to this story..."

Katie stuck her toungue out. "Well, if you were to be suddenly grabbed by the wrist, be told 'You must answer these questions', and your two best friends were taken elsewhere, you would do the same!"

"Not if my life depended on it...besides...how old are you?" The small taichou wondered.

"fifteen...and if your wondering, Laura is thirteen and Roxy is twelve..." She answered matter-o'-factly...

The small taichou stood, since the two had been sitting down, to face each other. "well, I thank you for telling me this, now, I will take you to the apartment..."

"eh? who's there?"

The small taichou stared into katie's chocolate brown eyes. "Waru and your friends...as you can tell, Waru will be in charge of you three..."

"Hey! you guys can't just kidnap us and say 'We Are In Charge'!"

The small taichou smirked, grabbing her wrist. "Already did..."

***Meanwhile***

"No! thats not how you play Waru! You have to go around!"

"around what?"

"Roxy, this is a game of solitare! not football!"

" I know :D"

Waru stared at the two, still very confuzzled...until there was an opening of the door.

Waru got up quickly, bowing. "Yes taichou?"

The small taichou nodded at his senses, letting go of katie's wrists. "You are in charge of the three Waru, I must go back now..." He disturbingly slipped out of his gigai, making Laura wince, Katie look away, and Roxy hide her face in Waru's "jacket". Waru looked at her, before turning his gaze to taichou. "Yes, taichou..."

After the small taichou left, Waru pushed roxy away politely, tired, he sat on the couch.

Roxy whispered to Katie and Laura, "after he falls asleep, we slip out..."

Katie shook her head. "not unless toshiro comes in before that!"

Laura sighed. "What now then...?"

Waru, apparently heard what they were saying, since the room was so quiet..." actually, either way, you can't get out, taichou put a kido barrier..."

Laura and Katie sighed dramatically, while Roxy yawned.

"You two should sleep..." Katie sighed.

Roxy rubbed her eyes. "But Im not sleepy" Yawn.

Laura shook her head. "no, im not tired, the only person tired here is roxy, besides, he's incharge now..."

"im not sweepy!" Yawn.

Katie shook her head. "oh whatever...what were you guys doing before this?"

Roxy smiled, yawning again. "We played duck duck goose, spider solitaire, chess, hide-and-go-seek, and tag..."

Katie looked at the two in suprise. "how big is this house anyways?"

Waru smirked. "the kido barrier makes the apartment slightly bigger, due to know one else is renting it..."

Roxy jumped up and down. "can we go downstairs? Can we? Can we?"

Katie and Laura facepalmed themsleves.

Waru shook his head. "No, why dont you guys watch some Tv?"

Laura and Katie brightened up, until Roxy spoke.."ok! we have Barney, Teletubies, And Elmo..."

Waru laughed. 'Will they ever escape?' He thought sadly...'Well' He thought. 'Taichou's orders are taichou's orders...'

* * *

Thank ya for readin ^^  
Eh? what will Roxy, Laura and Katie watch?  
Will they be tortured further?  
Who is Katie related to?  
You might see soon :x  
Thanks~


	5. Bleach Movies and Glue

Roxy pulled out a secret movie behind her, and Waru grabbed her. "Hey! Whats that?" Roxy smirked. "Not tellin ya...you can watch it though :D"

Waru growled, but gave up, crossing his arms. "Fine..."

Katie and Laura still looked droopy. Roxy turned on the tv, still smirking, and the screen brightened, saying 'Tite Kubo' which made Katie and Laura autimatically sit infront of the screen. Roxy sighed, sitting on the couch beside her...er...'baby-sitter'...smirking.

Waru watched her carefully, before watching the screen. Figures...its an anime show called "bleach".

He watched curiously, suprised. "Wow, hey...wait a min- is that...taichou!"

Roxy, Laura, and Katie smirked. "yep" The three said at the same time.

Roxy yawned again, looking at the small screen, and the two in front, singin' along...

"Ienai itami kanashimi de kizu tsuita kimi yo~"

The two stopped there because they didnt remember what words are next.

Waru suppressed a laugh, but Roxy caught his smirk. "Hey guys! Waru's making fun of you"

Katie and Laura turned to glare at him. "hmmm...what should we do Laura?" Their eyes were golden diamonds glittering and from their nose to their foreheads, their faces were darkened...

Waru backed away, sadly, he was still sitting on the couch.

"I dunno Katie, maybe...while he sleeps?"

Roxy smirked. "but that'll make him stay awake all night!" She reprted, quite creeped out.

Waru's bottom lip twitched slightly. "n-no!"

***Meanwhile***

"Here, and here and there...those are shots to make them fall asleep. Those are for if they get sick, and that one...control...kinda"

Toshiro shivered. "t-thanks"

***Meanwhile***

Roxy smiled. "Looks like he's trying not to fall asleep!" She pointed to Waru who was trying not to fall asleep, his eyes drooping somewhat...

"Let him sleep" Laura said with a creepy smirk.

"Yah, let him sleep" Katie nodded.

Roxy shivered. "You guys sound like Hikaru and Karou from Ouran High School!"

Waru shuddered, too frightened to sleep. Petals and butterflies seemed to have surrounded Laura, while fire seemed to have blasted the air around her.

Roxy leaned back on the sofa. "Ha! you guys are scaring the poor man...and aren't ya guys gonna watch the rest of bleach?"

Laura and Katie seemed to have brightened. "Oh! riiiight!"

Laura nodded, unpausing the movie, and the two were glued to the screen, literally...

Waru shivered, leaning back gratefully, falling asleep. Roxy actually felt sad for the guy.

Roxy grabbed a blanket, pulling it over her as she fell asleep.

As the movie ended, Laura and Katie shifted, ungluing themsleves from the screen. Laura held the glue bottle, while Katie held the Ungluer brush.

"So...well?" Laura yawned.

Someone opened the door. A small boy with familiar white hair.

"Did something happen?" He noticed that Waru was wiped out, and looked at the two girls who were awake.

Katie tilted her head. "Oh look who's back~"

Toshiro glared at her. "What happened then?"

Laura snickered. "Bleach, thats what!"

* * *

Thank you for reading OwO  
I made two pairings that if possible, able to happen ^^  
One is called "Waru's Kiss"  
The other is "Toshiro's Kiss"  
Please comment/Review  
ARIGATOU!


	6. Crackers and Orange Juice

"Whats Bleach?" Toshiro stepped away from the door, locking it.

Katie's smirk widened. "Well, its an anime..."

Toshiro stepped towards them. "Oh really, and how'd that make waru wiped out?"

Laura shrugged, and Toshiro stared at her hand. "Why do you have glue?" His eyes narrowed suspiciously.

Katie laughed. "Thats easy, we glued ourselves to the screen..."

"wh- nevermind" He sat down on a chair pulled aside from the table.

"Soooo..." Laura and Katie looked bored.

Toshiro made some hot chocolate, not that he wanted to get warm, he was just thirsty. He sipped from the mug. "You two could sleep, like Roxy and Waru..."

The two shook their heads, and Toshiro sighed. "Must I do everything?" He brought out the sleeping shots. Their needles were sharp and pointy.

Laura backed away frantically, but Katie seemed unfazed. "If you tell us a bed time story, we'll go to sleep..."

Toshiro thought about it, sipping the hot chocolate, shivering as warm liquid filled in him.

Laura and Katie looked at him pleadingly with large, puppy eyes. "pwease?"

Toshiro looked at the two, and sighed. "nope, not today...now sleep, or else you get the needle..."

Katie and Laura winced. Katie stuck her toungue out at Toshiro, while Laura hurriedly grabbed some blankets.

Toshiro watched approvingly, and glanced at the two on the sofa, he sighed again. So far, everything was going well.

Katie grabbed her blanket, and tucked herself in on a mat, glaring at Toshiro while Laura wearily fell asleep.

Toshiro returned the glare to Katie. And eventually, the two fell asleep.

***Later on***

Waru woke up to see everyone else asleep, he got up, stretching. He walked to the fridge, opening it to see a carton of orange juice. He looked around before slyly drinking from the carton, too lazy to get a cup.

When he put the carton back in the fridge, he turned around and jumped. "O-oh! Good Morning...uh...what are you doing up Roxy?"

Roxy looked at the fridge. "Im up to watch you drink from the carton, your history and reputation shall never be the same."

"Eh?"

Roxy tried to open the fridge, since she never seen one so up close.

"Have you ever even opened a fridge?"

Roxy looked away, walking to the counter instead, reaching for soe crackers. "Got it!" She walked over to Katie and Laura, who of course, were awake too.

Toshiro snapped awake at the sudden chewing of animal crackers. Though Roxy was just sitting on the couch, bored, Katie and Laura were munching through the crackers. "Hey *gulp* Katie! Munch munch munch!" Laura snickered, now actually munching.

Waru walked over to taichou. "Taichou? What will happen now?"

Toshiro looked up at him, and back at the girls. "We...will have to take them to the soul society" He whispered.

Laura and Katie were still munching, laughing and talking. Roxy listened closely.

Waru sighed. "What will happen to them there?" He whispered too.

Toshiro looked at the girls, then Roxy, and looked at Waru, whispering something too low for her to hear.

Waru nodded, and stood up, his expressions sad.

Laura and Katie looked up.

Toshiro spoke. "Now! You three have lots of explaining to do!" 


	7. Downstairs and Upstairs

Katie growled. "Like what! I told you enough!"

"Enough? That wasn't even half of the story!" Toshiro glared at her.

Laura fidgeted with her pillow, not looking up, instead, glaring down at her criss-crossed position.

Roxy glared at Toshiro and Waru, unbelieving.

Katie sighed. "We can tell you more...but thats all!"

Toshiro slightly smirked. "Oh, I wont be hearing it from you! I'll get one of them to talk instead!"

Waru watched as both girls replied at the same time. "What!"

Katie continued to glare at the short captain. He wasn't exactly the kind and caring guy was he?

Waru took it as a hint to pull Roxy and Laura to their feet. Laura tried to pull away, unwilling to talk, and Roxy simply glared at him.

"Fine..." He let go of his grip on Laura, but kept Roxy's wrist firmly. "Ya gonna tell?"

Roxy shook her head, and Waru glared at her. "You will!"

Roxy now tried to pull away. "You selfish idiot!"

Waru tried not to let go of his grip. He looked slightly hurt. "Whatever! your gonna tell! And you can say it to Hitsugaya taichou alone if yu want!"

Roxy sighed, shaking her head. Toshiro just looked annoyed.

Waru looked at Toshiro apologetically, and put roxy over his shoulder. "C'mon, we can go downstairs..."

Roxy pouted, and Laura's eyes widened. Katie growled at toshiro. "You started this all! Whats going to happen to us?"

***Downstairs***

"Ok, Roxy, now?" Waru sighed, sitting on a chair. Roxy layed down on the sofa, quiet, until she started whispering.

"It all started with Katie. She was lost, alone. Just like me. At that time, she had a brother, but he had disappeared. She wondered around the city...she was nine at the time, and I was six. That was when she found me. I remember all of how my family died..." She paused for breath.

Waru looked at me. "You do?"

Roxy slightly glared at him. "Dont expect me to tell you everything! Anyways...when Katie had found me...A year later, we were just wondering around by the lake...thats where we met Laura."

Waru yawned, still tired, kinda.

Roxy took a deep breath. "Thats when...something strange happened..."

Waru looked up at her, confused.

"But that can wait for another time...after that, me and my friends became well...best friends, and we formed our hide out, and all the rest leads to today...5 years later." She sighed.

Waru sighed. "Well, you didnt tell me EVERYTHING especially the important part...but I appreciate it. Lets go upstairs"

***Upstairs***

Waru whispered to Toshiro everything he learned, and Laura and Katie were watching Death Note.

Roxy sat next to them, and they gasped with relief. "Roxy! What happened? What did you tell him!"

Roxy sighed. "Nothing important..."

Laura sighed. It had been an uneasy time as they watched Death Note, and Toshiro was watching, with Roxy gone, it was more uncomfortable.

Katie sideglanced at Waru, who looked away as Toshiro complimented him.

Toshiro stretched. "Alright, that was informing infortmation, but I am slightly disappointed..."

Roxy looked away, leaning on the wall. Katie growled, some of the information SHE told him had been a lie...Laura just looked ready to fall asleep.

Toshiro gazed at the three. "Rest, tommaro will be a rough one..." 


	8. Watermellon Italian Ice

Sowwy it sooo showt, i weally do apologize!  
Yes, of course i dont own bleach...  
Anyways, im reaaaally childish! Please dont hate me :)  
Thanks for reading ^^

* * *

"And if we dont want to? C'mon! I didn't get to see death note! I was downstairs!" Roxy complained. Laura and Katie looked ready to laugh/ fall asleep.

Toshiro sighed. "Troublemakers..." He whispered to himself. "No, you three should rest, tommarow, well, we're all going somewhere."

Waru looked slighty nervous, but this didnt faze Katie. "So...shopping? :D"

The three laughed, and Toshiro mentally facepalmed himself. "If neither of you sleep..." He brought out the shots. "Then I'll help!"

The three quickly set up mats, and hid under their blankets, quietly laughing.

Toshiro sighed, glancing at Waru. "At least they can fall asleep by themselves."

Waru glanced at the shifting blankets and heard quiet laughter. "Yah, your right"

***Morning***

Waru woke up, only to see Toshiro asleep on a kitchen chair. He glanced at the mats, but the blankets were flat and unused. He panicked, looking around, only to sigh as he saw three figures at the fridge.

"What are you three doing?"

Laura smirked, looking at him. "Does Shiro mind if theres no more watermellon italian ice?"

"What! What happened to them?" He hurried over, only to see most of the food gone. "Whered it all go!"

Laura looked at her fingers. "Downstairs." She said simply, and the other two laughed.

"H-how? But theres a barrier and-" He glanced at Katie.

Katie laughed. "Ya know, were not that helpless..."

Waru was about to speak when they heard shuffling. "Crap...hes awake! Hide!"

Everyone hid quickly, including Waru. Toshiro looked around, confused, and he yawned, walking towards the fridge. "Eh? Whered it go?"

It took a few moments for toshiro to really wake up. "WHO TOOK MY WATERMELLON ITALIAN ICE!"

The room was quiet...

"Is anyone there? Waru? Roxy? Laura?...Katie? Whered ya all go?" Toshiro rubbed the back of his head, and heard a muffled sound. He looked behind the tv. "Ha! Laura! Found you! Now where are the others?"

Laura simply shrugged. "I dunno, I woke up behind the tv...what happened?" She lied easily.

Toshiro rolled his eyes. "Suuure...NOW WHERE ARE MY WATERMELLON ITALIAN ICE!"


End file.
